


Firebird

by pinktulips



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Best Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Ghosts, Halloween, Hufflepuff Harry Styles, M/M, Most of the characters are just mentioned, Muggle-born Louis Tomlinson, Niall is done with eveyones shit, No Smut, Oblivious Harry, Panks, Parties, Pining, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Self-Indulgent, Slytherin Louis Tomlinson, Storms, Swearing, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), harry and louis are best friends though so its more, harry is often frustrated, hes a wee oblivious bub, im unsure if its underage bc in the wizarding world youre of age at 17, so id presume they could drink then, there are a lot of parties, they have a big friend group, theyre all 17 just to clarify, with a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinktulips/pseuds/pinktulips
Summary: Half the time Harry wanted to strangle his soulmate and the other half, well, no, the other half he wanted to outright murder them.- the hp/soulmate au where your soulmate can control your patronus. Featuring pranks, frustration, friendship, and a whole lotta magic.





	Firebird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [screwstyles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/screwstyles/gifts).



> Hiiii, wow. This is the longest fic ive ever written and it's also been the most fun. Thank you so much for the prompt, I really hope you enjoy this. Also a big thanks to the gc for yelling at me to go write and for listening to me whine, i love y'all. 
> 
> I think that's all, thank you all so very much for reading x
> 
> (as always a discalimer, bc you can never be too safe these days, i dont own harry potter or the world bc it would be a lot gayer if i did, and i also dont own the boys or any other characters mentioned. Title from the song firebird by milky chance, it has nothing to do with the fic i just adore that song.)

“Who can tell me the exact function of the patronus charm?”

The rustling of cloaks filled the classroom, followed by a flurry of movement as hands shot into the air, Harry's included. It was a well-known fact that Professor Potter gave out house points to anyone who answered a question correctly, and in turn, it had become a well sought after gift. Their professor however was seemingly unaware of his student's bid to be chosen, as, squinting slightly his gaze was focussed on a spot well above their heads.

A bright flash of light caught Harry's eye and he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from groaning aloud. He couldn't even last one day before this started again? A beautiful silver swan glided down over the heads of the class, floating elegantly to touch down on the edge of the Professor's desk.

Harry's voice, magically enhanced, rung through the room. “The patronus charm is arguably the most difficult defensive spell. It creates a positive force that acts a guardian against dementors and other such evil creatures. A corporeal patronus takes the shape of an animal with which the caster shares the deepest connection. The patronus, being formed from such pure positive energy, is said to be tied to your soulmate. It is also said that the soulmate is able to control the patronus of the caster as a way to aid in finding one another.”

With that the swan spread its wings and floated over to rest on Harry's head. 

“Excellent answer Mr. Styles,” Potter said with a wry grin as students turned to glare at Harry. It's not as if it was his fault they wouldn't be getting any house points today he thought angrily. “Though perhaps next time if said soulmate would be so kind as to let someone else answer for a change, hmm.”

Harry could feel a flush rising up his neck as he looked down at the desk. It's not as if he could control it, he thought to himself as Potter began his explanation on the patronus charm. 

For as long as he could remember he had been obsessed with the idea of finding his soulmate, and after finding out about the rare, yet not unheard of, effects of the patronus charm he had begun in earnest to learn the spell. He had finally succeeded in third year, after hours spent in the Hufflepuff dorms with Niall and Teddy conjuring uncorporeal wisps of mist, a bright silver swan had burst forwards. Elated with his new ability he had gone to bed happier than he ever remembered.

The next morning he had awoke to find said silver swan sitting at the foot of his bed. It had stared at him for a while, following him down to breakfast, causing many students to point and whisper. He had just sat down to some toast when the swan had taken flight, circling the hall before crashing into Headmistress McGonagall's corn flakes. It had not stopped since, and had become part of the morning ritual at Hogwarts. Each day, just before the post arrived the swan would glide around the room before landing in somebody's breakfast. This morning it had been Harry's.

Abruptly jolted out of his thoughts by the bell ringing, Harry quickly stuffed his books away, leaving the room before anyone could say anything.

The patronus dissipated with a poof.

–-

Harry slammed his bag down onto the Hufflepuff table, causing Teddy to jump about a foot in the air, Niall merely sighing and looking up, only mildly interested.

“What's up with you?” he asked, taking in Harry's disgruntled expression.

“Guess,” Harry replied short temperedly, seating himself down on the bench and helping himself to a sandwich. Niall snorted and turned back to his book, muttering under his breath about soulmates. Harry, like the upstanding citizen he was, decided to ignore him.

Teddy rolled his eyes at Niall and turned to Harry, face schooled into his 'concerned friend' expression reserved for times like this, electric blue hair toning down to a softer pastel version. Bless Edward Lupin Harry thought to himself as he detailed his soulmates latest endeavours to embarrass him, Teddy nodding consolingly at all the right points. Niall, the traitorous bastard, didn't even look up from his book.

“Not complaining already are we Harold?” 

Harry jumped as a pair of arms wrapped themselves over his shoulders, and he spun around in his seat to face the newcomer.

Louis was smiling down at him, a teasing light behind his eyes as he watched Harry try to form an answer that didn't make him sound like a petulant child.

“Aww don't pout, I'm sure your soulmate's just having a bit of fun,” Louis said, sliding in beside him and nicking a sandwich from the platter. “Besides, 've got something that'll cheer you right up. Party tonight, Slytherin common room, you up for it?”

“You do realise who you're sitting beside right?” Teddy piped up for Louis' other side.

Louis rolled his eyes before turning around to face Teddy. “I'm so sorry your highness,” he drawled, fake posh accent perfected to a T, “I didn't realise the Queen was gracing us with her presence this morning, hey!” Teddy had slapped him with his timetable.

“I'm just saying, maybe you shouldn't advertise your very-much-against-the-rules parties sitting next to the head boy,” Teddy said, mock stern. “You never know, I might go running off the teachers. It is my job after all.”

“Please,” Louis snorted, taking an apple from the basket and standing up, leaning closer in to the boys. “As head boy it's your job to make sure the teachers don't find out.” With one last wink at Harry he was gone, weaving his way back through the mass of students in the hall.

Teddy scoffed, affronted, but not before Harry saw the smirk spread across his face. Looking back down at his own timetable, he sighed. Double alchemy. At least now, he thought, packing away his things, he had a party to look forward to.

\--

Six hours, two spent trying not to fall asleep during a particularly boring 'intro to alchemy' class, and only one embarrassing moment when his patronus crashed through the blackboard and startled the alchemy professor so bad she dropped ink all over her notes, which honestly he counted as a win, later, Harry was on his way to the Slytherin common room accompanied by Teddy and Niall.

Teddy, when they were caught by McGonagall heading to the dungeons, had told her that she needn't worry, he just wanted to check on how the prefects were doing on their first day. She had smiled at him, and Harry was left bewildered, wondering how Teddy managed to pull that off every single time.

He remembered vividly taking nosebleed nougat back in third year to get out of class as he hadn't done his homework. McGonagall had looked at him sternly and he had immediately rushed up to the hospital wing and was cured and back in class a mere few minutes later. That was the first and last time he had ever tried to lie to her.

The stone entrance to the Slytherin common room shimmered and moved aside, and the three boys were instantly hailed by Louis.

“Thought you'd chickened out,” Louis said as gave Harry a hug, digging his fingers into his sides and tickling him. “We'll make a rule breaker out of you yet Harry m'boy.” Harry giggled, stepping back out of Louis' reach.

“I think my soulmate is the rule breaking one” Harry said mildly as Louis moved to give the rest of the boys a hug. Over his shoulder he could see Teddy aiming an eye roll in Niall's direction, Niall huffing in response.

“No really, Harry do tell us more about this mysterious rule breaking soulmate. I wonder hmm,” he paused to rub his chin in mock contemplation, “who do we know that likes to break the rules?”

“Hey, Niall, guess which Gryffindor we managed to convince out tonight,” Louis cut in before Harry was able to respond, which was honestly for the best as all he had managed to come up with so far were along the lines of 'fuck off' which, as comebacks go, was pretty abysmal.

Stifling a laugh as Niall's head whipped round to search for his 'true love,' as he so enjoyed calling him, Harry moved away with Louis to the punch bowl where every now and then jets of the stuff would come spraying out onto the passing crowd. 

“Thank you for saving me,” Harry said, accepting a glass from Louis. “Niall's always going on about my soulmate, it's like he knows who it is and thinks I'm too dumb to figure it out. He told me this morning that the entire school's waiting for me to, oh what was it again, 'wake the fuck up Styles, honestly.'”

“Ah,” Louis said, eyes flitting around the room uncomfortably, “yeah, I can see how that would be annoying right enough, if you'll excuse me I need to uh...” he trailed off as he met Harry's unimpressed gaze, only flinching a little.

“You know too, don't you?” He narrowed his eyes.

“I, well, I,” A commotion from beside them broke the conversation, a brown-haired Gryffindor boy had gotten a bit over excited by the punch and had sent the bowl crashing to the floor. Magically enhanced jets of liquid that had finally escaped from their confines were now bouncing all around the room.

“Alright there Liam,” Louis shouted, trying to contain his laughter, “steady on lad, it's the first night back. No need to try drink all the alcohol.” 

Pushing his sopping wet fringe off his forehead Liam looked furiously up at Louis, who grabbed Harry's hand and dragged them quickly away from the growing crowd.

“Louis,” Harry admonished when they were far enough away. “I know that was you, you're not exactly subtle. You were just trying to get out of answering my question.”

“Should've been in bloody Ravenclaw,” Louis muttered dragging a hand down over his face. “Look what does it matter about your soulmate. Everyone's gonna know in a few months anyway.”

“Of course it matters, I, what? What's that supposed to mean?”

“It means, numpty, that you should pay more attention in class.” Louis grinned at Harry fondly, shaking his head. “Potter says we're all going to be learning the patronus charm this year, it's finally been made part of the seventh year course. Anyway, enough about all this boring stuff, this is a party Haz, c'mon let's go dance.”

Harry let Louis lead him towards their group of friends on the makeshift dance floor, classic seventies music blasting through the ancient looking gramophone balanced precariously on a pile of books. Teddy threw his arm around Harry's shoulder, laughing at Liam as he started to shout at Louis about the pink stains marring his crisp white shirt. Louis winked at him, Harry blinking slowly in response.

The world around him had seemed to fade since the minute Louis had mentioned the patronus charm, white noise buzzing in his ears and blurring his vision. Or maybe that was the alcohol. Either way, when Harry, Niall, and Teddy stumbled their way back to the Hufflepuff common room in the wee hours of the morning, his mind still remained occupied by one thing. After four long years, he would finally learn the identity of his accursed soulmate. And oh how much fun he was going to have.

\--

“Morning sunshine!” a brash Irish voice sounded beside his ear, mattress shuddering at the force with which Niall had jumped onto it, Harry's body being forced over onto his tummy. He groaned, eyes squinting open against the morning light reflecting off his bright yellow bed hangings. As if he wanted to see that first thing in the morning.

A persistent feeling of something soft hitting against his leg made him sit up. Teddy had spelled a croissant to hit him and he snatched at it, swiping it out of the air. 

“What the fuck?” he asked, voice cracking. Evidently, he had been more drunk than he thought last night.

“You missed breakfast,” Niall said cheerfully, throwing a jumper at Harry's head.

“So you decided to assault me?” he grumbled, searching the bundle of clothes on his bed for a shirt.

“No,” Niall said still grinning. “Out of the goodness of our hearts we decided to wake you up to inform you you're late to transfiguration. Like, at least ten minutes late.”

Harry blinked up at him for a moment, eyes wide. “Oh,” he said stupidly, “oh fuck.”

Niall had made them run all the way to class, and by the time they arrived Harry's chest was heaving, hand still clutching onto half a croissant whilst standing blinking at the wrath of Headmistress McGonagall, who had decided to stay on to teach the seventh years advanced transfiguration.

“I would thank you for deciding to finally turn up Mr Styles. As it is, part of you arrived right on time. Funny it was just telling us a most interesting story about last night.” 

The class snickered, Harry's face going white as he searched the room, and, sure enough his patronus was sitting on his desk seeming almost to be smirking. “I suggest you sit down, before anything else is revealed.”

“Oh, and boys?” she said as the three made their way to their desks, trying and failing to do so inconspicuously. “If this happens again you will be in detention for the foreseeable future. Whether what was said is true or not.”

Later, whist attempting to do work with a stubborn swan steadfastly refusing to leave his desk, Harry was interrupted by Liam who, already having completed his work, had leaned back in his chair. 

“Is it true you used to have a crush on Professor Malfoy?” he asked, genuine intrigue clear on his face. One thing Harry knew to be true about Liam is that he would never gossip about anyone. He just genuinely wanted to know.

“What,” Harry replied a little too quickly, “no, no way who told you th- ah.” He looked down at the swan who cocked its head innocently.

“The lady doth protest too much, methinks” Louis chimed in from beside them, earning himself a glare and a rude gesture which Harry prayed McGonagall didn't see. Louis gasped, placing a hand to his chest in what was, in all fairness, a rather wonderful impression of Liam.

Harry flicked one of the beetles he had conjured in Louis direction. 

“I didn't have a crush on him,” he said, Louis giggling as he sent another one flying.

“Alright sweetheart, alright,” Louis said holding his hands up in surrender before turning back to his work. Harry's glare softened as he stared at Louis. Light from the open window caressed his skin, his eyes sparkling as he moved just so. Something warm bloomed in his chest, threatening to overtake him.

Louis looked over and caught his eye, lips moving to grin softly at him, causing heat to rush to his cheeks as he quickly looked away. When he looked back Louis was full on cackling at him and he smiled, confused.

There was a whole nest of beetles in his hair.

–-

The next few weeks flew by in a haze of laughter, schoolwork and most importantly, to Harry at least, an ever building sense of anticipation. Once he had realised that this could be his soulmates last year of tormenting him it seemed they had too, and the pranks had increased in vigour. Half the time Harry wanted to strangle his soulmate and the other half, well, no, the other half he wanted to outright murder them.

It started, as it always does, with harmless pranks that ended with disapproving glares from teachers and disgruntled students. Nothing too major, mainly things like answering questions rudely in class, following people down hallways, laughing loudly and unexpectedly... you get the gist. 

The first real 'incident' happened in the library. Sick of the noise in the common room, he had only wanted a place to study quietly by himself in order to get some work done. He was halfway through his potions essay, his first of many that night, when his ink was suddenly knocked over by a glowing white swan. 

“Shit,” he muttered to himself, grabbing his wand and trying to siphon it back into the pot before all his work was ruined. “Not now,” he hissed at the swan as it flew back towards him, eyes a-glint.

“Cant you see I'm busy.”

Whoever his soulmate was quite clearly realised he was busy, but he prayed they might, for once in their life, take the hint and leave him alone. Praying had never really got him anywhere.

A shuffling behind his desk informed him that Madam Pince was now lurking behind the shelves and he cringed internally. If that swan so much as looked at one of the books wrong he'd be done for. Which is precisely why, he thought later as he was chased from the library with threats never to come back unless he wanted beaten over the head with a book, his infernal soulmate had sent the swan crashing into a pile of books, sending pages scattering through the air. 

And that was just the start. Not only was he now banned from the library for the foreseeable future, it seemed the swan had taking a linking to knocking over everything in Harry's path, meaning he was constantly on the run lest Filch catch him and think he was doing it on purpose. And he was constantly falling over. He'd even fallen down the stairs once, trying, and mostly failing, to dodge out of the way of a suit of armour. 

Another fond memory was the time Filch had finally caught him, although not for knocking anything over. No. He was dragged to McGonagall's office and forced to explain why his patronus had been seen chasing a hissing, spitting, infuriated Mrs Norris from the castle, flapping it's wings and screaming about ridding the castle of evil. 

So he had sat staring at his utterly worn out headmistress, trying valiantly not to laugh as she explained to Filch that, despite how it seemed, Harry had had nothing to do with it. Once Filch had left, promising to find the culprit and bring them to justice, McGonagall had sat looking despairingly at Harry for a while, before informing him if this happened again she was going to have to give someone detention, and that someone would have to be him. 

Of course it happened again. It happened so many time that Filch locked Mrs Norris in his office, not letting her out until he deemed it safe. Harry was in detention every Saturday for a month. McGonagall let him bring his friends. 

As his workload got bigger and the pranks increased rapid fire, Harry rarely had any time to relax. When he did, despite the late autumn chill sweeping over the grounds he still enjoyed sitting outside beside the lake. It was on of his favourite things about coming back to Hogwarts. As part of his alchemy project he was studying the element water, and what better place to do so than on the banks of the great lake.

However, on one particularly exhausting day of near constant pranking, he may have fallen into a slight doze. Or in other words he was out cold for a good few hours. When he woke up it was pitch black with only the stars for company. 

He had gathered his stuff as quickly as he could and made his way back to the castle, bearing in mind it was the middle of the night. Even the seventh years didn't have the right to wander the corridors after hours.

He had just edged open the front doors when Peeves had swooped down from the ceiling, a manic grin already in place.

“Oooo, what's this. Is that ickle baby loverboy out of bed? Should call the headmistress I should, she'd be right interested in this.”

“Oh please don't, I really don't think that's necessary,” Harry moaned, trying to dodge out of the way. He had known from the minute he opened his mouth it was a mistake, but what was he meant to do? Turn around and spend the night freezing to death on the banks of the lake? Somehow he didn't quite fancy that idea.

Peeves laughed loudly, the sound reverberating off the stone walls, magnifying it without any need for magic. He opened his mouth, presumably to start yelling, then closed it again abruptly. 

A bright silver glow had appeared high above them, shining brighter and brighter as it came closer. Only when it was a few feet from them was Harry able to determine what is was. A swan. Or more specifically, it was his swan.

It swooped towards Peeves in a graceful arc, and Harry, not wanting to stick around lest Peeves remember he was there, took the swan for what it was, a distraction.

As he laid in bed later that night, Harry couldn't help but let himself smile, just a little. As much as his soulmate annoyed the life out of him, and seemingly loved getting him into sticky situations they were just as good, if not better, at getting him out of them. 

Underneath all the pranks and the teasing there was a certain feeling of fondness there. So despite his near constant complaining to Niall and Teddy about his soulmates latest escapades, he let the fondness grow. He fell asleep that night content with knowing that someone, somewhere, always had his back, and that they would always be there, exactly when he needed them.

–-

As classes got harder, the workload on the seventh years increased tenfold. It seemed Harry did nothing else these days but write essays on spells that were just as difficult to perform as they were to analyse. Alchemy in particular, which he had only really taken because his whole friend group had done so, was quickly becoming so difficult he wasn't sure he'd make it to the end of the year. 

Meanwhile in defence against the dark arts, things were going a lot slower than most people had anticipated in regards to the patronus charm. Most people had figured since Harry could do it, it mustn't be that difficult. 

Yet it was no longer uncommon or unusual to see people, on top of the mounds of homework they already had to do, attempting ridiculous things to try to form their new happiest memory.

Sensing his class' obvious despair, Potter had decided to try putting them into pairs to work on the charm, hoping that friendly encouragement might give them the boost they needed. As he was pairing people up in alphabetical order naturally, Harry was paired with Louis.

He went over to sit by him, and although he smiled when their names were called, Harry could tell it was forced. When he had realised what Louis' fake smiles looked like he had no idea, but something definitely was not right.

Confused, and a little hurt, he looked down at his book, studying the wand movements as though he didn't already know how to cast it. Louis' finger traced the outline, and Harry looked up at him.

“Hey curly,” he said, not looking up from the book.

Harry sighed. “Hey Lou,” he replied, question of what's wrong on the tip of his tongue.

“Let's just get his over with yeah?” Louis said, grabbing the notebook that they were supposed to be writing their attempts in.

So much for asking what was wrong, Harry thought as he sat in silence whilst Louis attempted and failed the patronus charm over and over again. Racking his brains for a reason Louis would be angry at him, he came up with nothing. It wasn't as if it was his fault they were put together. Maybe Louis had wanted to be paired up with one of his more popular friends, like Nick or Zayn. Or maybe he just didn't want to be with Harry.

Their Professor approached the desk, observing them for a while. “Harry, why don't you try to help? Since you're already able to do the spell.”

Louis looked up, startled. He mustn't even have noticed Potter standing there. 

“It's fine Professor, I can do it myself.” Potter hummed, eyes flickering over to Harry's for just a second before turning and walking over to another pair.

After suffering in silence for another ten minutes Harry was at breaking point.

“Lou?” he said, though it sounded more of a question than the nonchalance he was going for.

“Yeah,” Louis said, voice small and quiet in the busy room.

“What's wrong? Do you not want to be partnered with me?”

Louis exhaled slowly and dropped his wand to the desk, turning to look at Harry for the first time all lesson. 

“It's not that,” he said softly, clearly noticing how upset Harry was. “It's just... I'm so bad at this spell H. 'Ve been trying to get it right for years but I just- I just can't.”

Harry blinked at him in surprise. Of all the things he had been thinking, Louis being insecure about the spell was not one of them.

“And you,” Louis was carrying on, “you're so good at it. You learnt in third year and I've been trying to do it ever since then. But I can't get it right. I just get this stupid wisp, and then nothing happens.”

“But Lou,” Harry said as Louis pouted. “Louis you're amazing at defence. Just cause you can't do one spell, so what? You're still top of the year. Everyone struggles with something, it's nothing to get worked up about. If you wanted I could, well, I could try an' teach you?”

“What?” Louis said, a small smile creeping onto his face. “You would do that? For me?”

“Yeah,” he said, laughing at the expression on Louis' face. “Of course I would Louis, you're... you're my best friend.”

“You're the best H,” Louis said, eyes sparkling, “the absolute best. Dunno what I'd do without you.”

Dropping his head down onto Louis' shoulder, Harry tried to hide his smile. Life could not get any better.

\--

When Harry had offered to teach Louis how to cast his patronus, he had done so without thinking it through. Now though, sitting atop the astronomy tower with the sun setting over the mountains casting a pretty pink glow over their surroundings, his idea didn't seem so smart. Because he liked Louis, he'd be a fool not to admit it. He liked the way Louis made him feel, even when he was making fun, he was always so kind, so sweet to Harry. He made him feel special. 

Louis cast something under his breath and blue fire encircled them, warmth hitting the frigid air and making it steam, just a little. Harry smiled his thanks, Louis going back to the book he was reading. 

“Y'know” Harry said pointedly, Louis looking back up at him. “Sometimes you have to just start. You know how to cast it, you just need to practice finding the right memory.”

Louis sighed, closing the book and scooting closer to Harry. So close he could see the fire reflecting in his blue, blue eyes.

“That's the hard part innit” he said, picking at the hem on his jumper.

Harry hummed, reaching out to grab Louis' hands.

“That was the hardest part for me,” he said, giving them a squeeze. “Sometimes memories just wouldn't work, sometimes they would. You have to totally immerse yourself in the feeling. Block out everything else and just focus on that.”

“Yeah,” Louis said, still looking dejected.

“What memory are you using?” Harry asked him, Louis' eyes widening. “I mean,” he started quickly, “you don't have to say it's uhm...”

“No it's alright,” Louis said, voice small, vulnerable in a way he rarely was. “It's the first time I saw Hogwarts. I didn't even know this world existed before then, I thought it was some big joke. Thought one of me schoolmates had entered me into a prank show or something. Even on the train, I still didn't let myself believe it y'know, just in case. But coming round that corner, seeing the castle... it made me realise it wasn't a joke. That I actually was going to be part of something. It's... it's the happiest I think I've ever felt.”

“Course,” he said, voice suddenly very cheerful and teasing, a complete contrast to his sad and wistful tone. “Then I met you lot and everything just sort of went downhill from there.”

“Louis,” Harry said softly, still holding his hands in both of his. “Louis that's-”

“Stop, I know okay? I know it's stupid.”

“That's not what I was going to say. I was going to say that it's... it's beautiful. And sweet. And you shouldn't be ashamed of that being your happiest memory.”

“Oh.” Louis said lamely, lips parting in shock. 

“Harry,” he whispered, swaying forwards slightly. “Harry I-”

“You're in for it this time boys,” a coarse voice sounded from behind them. Filch.

Fuck, they'd been up here for too long. The sun was gone now, stars twinkling in the sky. Suddenly aware of how this looked, sitting so close together holding hands under the stars, Harry jumped back, standing abruptly. “We were just studying,” he said, voice only shaking a bit. “We lost track of time that's all.” 

“I've heard it all before. Why don't I escort you along to the Headmistress, see what she has to say.” 

One fairly thorough scolding, complete with two detentions later, and Louis was walking Harry back to the Hufflepuff common room.

They'd been mostly quiet on the way down, Louis' earlier admission still buzzing between them.

“What were you going to say?” Harry said, breaking the silence. “Earlier, before Filch interrupted.”

“Oh,” said Louis, caught off guard. “I- It's nothing.” 

They had reached the door to the common room.

“Are you sure?” Harry asked, uncertain. It hadn't seemed like nothing.

“'m sure” Louis mumbled, looking down at their feet.

“Goodnight H.” 

He turned on his heel and walked away. Only when he had disappeared out of sight Harry let himself in, whispering one last goodnight into the empty air. 

\--

There was something about Halloween, Harry thought as he awoke that morning, that had always seemed distinctly more magical. Perhaps it had been the traditional witching ceremonies he had attended as a kid, or the sheer joy of the pumpkins he carved coming to life for the day. 

Or maybe it was just the atmosphere. He could feel it all throughout the day, sitting in lessons, walking down corridors. The air seemed to crackle with magic everywhere he went, sending shivers down his spine as the air crystallised in front of him with each breath. 

The sheer amount of magic in the air caused the valley around them to hold a thunder and lightning storm for the full day, despite the fact it was late October in Scotland. 

Of course, with Halloween came spectacular Halloween pranks. Water transforming into live spiders as you tried to was your hands, knights being coated in fake blood, at least he hoped it was fake, and mummified, charmed to chase you round the castle, hundreds of bats, rats and toads appearing through every doorway, thousands of potions, charms and hexes being thrown at anyone walking by. All in all, it was a nightmare for the teachers. It had even been rumoured Filch had asked to have Halloween banned. 

Harry was making his was back to his dormitory alone, cautiously checking around corners and slowly opening doors. He had just turned into a little known corridor that only appeared on Mondays and the occasional Friday, hoping that it wouldn't be a big spot for the pranksters. Just as he had sighed in relief at the sight of the empty corridor, a pearly white figure appeared out of the wall at such a rapid pace Harry screamed. 

It seemed this year even the ghosts were getting involved.

“That was not funny,” he said indignantly as the ghost began to laugh, the sound echoing off the walls. 

“Oh but it was young one,” they replied, wiping non-existent tears from their eyes. 

“I didn't find it funny,” Harry's voice sounded, but it once again it didn't come from him. Ah, he was wondering when his patronus was going to show up. It was Halloween after all, he knew that his soulmate wouldn't want to miss all the fun.

“Oh come on now,” the ghost said, frowning at Harry, “it was merely some harmless fun.”

This happened sometimes, where his soulmate would hide Harry's patronus, making it seem to everyone else that it was Harry saying those things. It was exceedingly annoying, but, like everything else his soulmate did, he'd learned to just live with it. 

“Didn't seem harmless to me, I could've hurt myself,” Harry's disembodied voice explained. 

“I mean really, what a thing to say. You were only walking.” The ghost was getting angry now, face becoming more and more pearlescent, they would be going red if they had been alive.

“Doesn't mean I couldn't've tripped. Or-” the voice cut off with a high pitched scream, a noise that Harry prayed he'd never hear himself make again.

A huge flash of lightning had just torn through the sky, followed by a bang of thunder so loud it left Harry with ringing ears and the new knowledge that whoever his soulmate was, they were scared of a little lightning storm. 

The ghost resumed their earlier laughter, apparently the thought of Harry being afraid of storms was more amusing than whatever argument was about to happen. Harry hurried through them to the end of the corridor, changing his direction to the great hall. That conversation had made him late. Late for the one part of Halloween that always made it truly special. The feast. 

Now, all Hogwarts feasts were known to be brilliant, but for Harry the Halloween one just couldn't be beaten. The usual candles encased in thousands of floating pumpkins, live bats flying in clouds high above them, and best of all the ceiling reflecting the sky above, transformed into a thunderstorm, bolts of lightning sending sparks fizzing over their heads. 

Harry was sitting at the Slytherin table, surrounded by his friends. After the war, the Professors decided that the students should get to decide where they wanted to sit, introducing more house unity. Louis was sitting beside Harry, their sides squishing together as Liam and Zayn attempted to squeeze onto the already overcrowded bench. 

“Hey lads,” Louis said loudly over Harry's head. 

He winced at the noise. 

“Don't complain Harold, you're sitting in the best seat in the house tonight.”

Harry huffed, reaching around Louis to grab another piece of chicken, adding it to the mound of food already on his plate. “It would be the best seat if you'd stop elbowing me Lou. Merlin you have bony elbows.”

Louis gasped at him, the effect ruined by the huge smile threatening to overtake his face. He wiggled his arm out from between them and draped it over Harry's shoulders, pulling him in closer before resting ir in the dip of his waist. Harry blushed, not so subtly trying to shift closer into Louis' side. 

Sitting this close to him, the buzz of conversation seemed to fall away from them. All Harry was able to focus on was Louis, his voice, his laughter, just being in his presence made him feel as though there was a tiny lightning show going on in his stomach. When he turned to look at him, Harry felt his face flush, heart fluttering wildly. 

Oh shit, he thought, realisation hitting him as a bolt of lightning hit the table, he was in love with him. He, Harry Styles, was in love with Louis Tomlinson. Fuck.

“Harry,” Niall's voice sounded from far away, shocking him out of the trance he was in. 

“Gryffindor are throwing a party after this you in?” 

“Oh, uhm,” he glanced back at Louis and found he was looking expectantly, “yeah sure,” he said, and was rewarded by Louis beaming at him, eyes crinkling. “What?” he asked, feeling silly.

Louis only smiled brighter, pulling Harry even closer into his side, leaning in to whisper, “pudding.”

–-

The party in the Gryffindor common room went on for hours that night, music blaring loud enough to wake the whole of Hogsmede, well, it would if it wasn't magically enchanted so that only those inside the common room could hear it.

Around three in the morning it finally died down, leaving only those from other houses and a few determined Gryffindors in the quiet. 

Niall and Teddy were sitting in front of the fire, talking in low voices about something Harry didn't care to understand, Liam asleep at their feet. Harry was laying on top of Louis' legs in one very comfortable armchair, alcohol still buzzing in his veins. Which probably contributed to the way he curled himself into Louis' side, nosing against the softness of his jumper. 

“What are you doing?” Louis huffed a laugh, carding his fingers through Harry's hair. 

Harry hummed, giving in to the feeling of warmth that grew in his stomach, body heavy and sleepy as he melted into Louis. “'soft,” he said, slurring slightly, “like it.”

Louis laughed again, even quieter this time. Lightning hit the window suddenly and Louis jumped, Harry flailing around to right himself before he fell onto the floor. 

He failed anyway, body rolling onto the floor but he didn't mind. It was soft here too he thought, as his face smooshed deeper into the carpet. He might just stay here forever. 

“Oh my god, Harry, are you ok?” Louis hissed, pulling Harry's body away from his soft haven on the floor. He groaned, Louis letting him go as he slumped against the chair. “You have to help me, love,” Louis said, taking hold of his arm, pulling him up, “c'mon love, that's it, c'mere.”

He pulled Harry against his chest again, both sitting silent for a while, watching as the fire burned lower, rain battering against the windows of the tower. 

“'m sorry I dropped you,” Louis said, giving Harry a little squeeze. He hummed in assent. 

“It's just... well... I'm scared of the storms y'know,” the last part was whispered so quietly Harry almost missed it, Louis' vulnerability seeping into his tone.

Harry turned his head to look up at Louis, blinking at him with sleepy eyes. “That's okay Lou,” he whispered back, resting his head on his shoulder, voice tapering off into sleep. “It's okay.”

\--

November, in Harry's opinion anyway, had always seemed like the longest month of the year. Now that Halloween was over students had turned their attention towards Christmas. 

Teachers however, seemed to view November as the month to start upping the pressure on exams. Despite the fact that they weren't happening 'till May, almost every one of his Professors were now giving out mounds of homework, surprise tests and even setting up compulsory extra study times. 

Weekends were no longer spent having fun with his friends, in fact the amount of time spent sitting together in silence was starting to feel like the only social interactions they got. Which was why, after a particularly gruelling weekend where they had barely left the Ravenclaw common room (equipped with its own mini library they had unanimously agreed it was the best place for studying seeing as Harry was still banned from the main one) Louis declared an intervention. 

“We need to get out of the castle,” he said at breakfast the following Thursday, staring everyone down as though daring one of them to disagree. 

“Great that's settled then, if all goes to plan you'll see me tonight.”

Harry and Teddy exchanged mutual looks of despair. He was sure they were both remembering the last great 'plan' to sneak out of the school, back in their fifth year. It had ended in two broken bones and a months worth of detentions. Needless to say they were not optimistic. 

Looking back hours later as they made their way back from The Three Broomsticks, Harry couldn't believe how well their night had gone. They made it out the castle and down the path with ease, never once being stopped or found out. They had all sat round a table drinking butterbeer together until Louis and Teddy coerced them into doing shots. 

Everything was a bit blurred after that. 

“Ugh,” Liam said loudly, clutching his side, “if we walk any further I'll collapse.” 

There was a murmur of agreement from the group, eventually deciding on a nice spot of grass to lay on for the night. They'd sneak back into the castle in the morning, they reassured each other. This was just a little rest. 

Harry giggled, flopping down next to the boys on the grass. Louis rolled towards him, cuddling into his side. If only Louis was his soulmate he thought, as he wiggled around to get comfortable. Everything would be so much easier. He would be able to love him as much as he wanted, without having to pretend they were just friends. 

“This was good,” Niall said into the open air, smacking his lips together loudly. “We should do this more often lads.”  
Louis hummed from his position under Harry's arm. “You're welcome,” he said sleepily. 

Niall laughed, the sound shocking in the silence of the night, and soon all the boys had joined in. They laughed for so long Harry had forgotten what they were laughing at, but somehow that made it even funnier. When their laughter finally subsided, one by one they fell asleep, and soon Harry was the only one awake, staring up at the night sky. 

Louis snuffled in his sleep, nestling closer. Harry brought his hand up to trace along Louis' cheekbone, smiling. 

“Goodnight Lou,” he whispered. “Love you.”

He closed his eyes, falling asleep right away. If he hadn't, he might have noticed Louis' answering smile. 

\--

“As all of you are aware the Christmas holidays are fast approaching,” McGonagall's voice rang throughout the hall.

An impromptu 'meeting' had been called right after lessons had ended, confused students scrambling past one another in an attempt to make it downstairs on time. 

“As you all know these past few years we have set out to achieve inter-house unity and cooperation. And I believe we are well on our way to achieving that goal...”

Harry zoned out, mentally cataloguing everything he had to get done tonight. He caught Niall's eye across the table and they shared an eye roll, Niall fake yawning. Seriously this speech was going on forever. The sudden sound of clapping brought him back to attention.

“What?” he shouted over the din, clapping Teddy on the back. “What happened?”

“The ball Harry,” he said, smiling at him indulgently. “The Yule Ball?”

Shit. 

\--

All week the only topic being discussed by the students of Hogwarts was the upcoming ball. Everywhere Harry went students were discussing decor, clothes, and, most importantly, dates. Because as per tradition students were required to bring a date. 

As he walked into the hall that night, he knew something was up. Almost every head in the hall turned his way. He made a beeline for his usual spot, and could already see Niall's shoulders shaking in laughter, Louis' reluctant smile and even Teddy, the traitor, was barely concealing his own smile.

“What the fuck,” Harry said, voice low and threatening, “is going on.”

“Mate,” Niall said, wheezing slightly, “you should'a seen it. Comedy gold I'm telling ya.”

He turned to Teddy who immediately lost all semblance of control, head buried in his arms as laughter shook his body.

“Louis,” Harry said dangerously as Louis threatened to join Teddy.

“I mean, I wasn't really there but, well apparently your soulmate's been having some fun this evening.”

“Oh god.” Harry sank into a seat, grabbing a bread roll and clutching it to his chest for comfort. 

“Yeah,” Louis said, trying for sympathetic but failing by a large margin. “Nick says he's been scarred for life though so, thanks for that.”

“They asked Nick,” Harry screeched, dropping the bread.

“Sweetheart they've asked about twenty people by now. The whole school'll be going with you by tomorrow.”

There was a loud bang from beside them. Niall had fallen off the bench.

–-

Unfortunately, Louis' dire prediction looked to be coming true. Last night, after wolfing down his dinner and fleeing to the Hufflepuff common room, his patronus had lingered behind in the hall, bombarding first years as they left. 

Not only that but as he worked valiantly in his usual spot by the window in an attempt to block out what was happening, his patronus made the rounds of the common room, asking out everyone from the tiniest first years to the prefects. At one point it even confessed his undying love for Teddy and Niall respectively, both of whom almost died laughing. 

All in all it was a mortifying night.

His patronus' search for dates lasted three days, ending in Professor McGonagall who, though amused, threatened instant detentions for anyone who tried to ask for a date in any way other than face to face. 

As he sat beside Teddy later that night, lamenting over the state of his life a thought suddenly struck him. He cut off mid sentence, staring into the fire.

“Teddy,” he said slowly, trying to conceal his excitement. “Hey Teddy do you remember my soulmate asking all our friends?”

“Uh, yeah,” he replied with a snicker, “As if I could forget.”

“Did they, um, did they happen to ask Louis at all?” he asked, voice suddenly shy.

“Louis, I don't think so.” Teddy's eyes narrowed. “Why?”

“Oh nothing, I was just wondering y'know. Trying to figure out who wasn't asked and all that,” his voice trailed off lamely, putting an end to his rambling. 

“Mhmm.” Teddy said, voice sugar sweet. “I believe you Harry. Now tell me the real reason.”

Harry said nothing, staring into the fire.

“Harry, why?”

Teddy was pouting at him now and he sighed, giving in. He told him all about his pitiful crush on Louis, starting with his realisation on Halloween and ending in his wishes for Louis to ask him to the ball.

They sat in silence for a while afterwards, then Teddy turned to him with a huge grin on his face. 

“I have a plan.”

–-

With a week left until the ball Teddy had finally decided to put his 'plan' into action. The boys had been having one last study session, this time up the astronomy tower so they could watch the snow fall over the grounds. 

Every so often one of the boys would claim fatigue, or that they were finished, or too cold to continue. With each excuse they would leave, until one by one, only Harry and Louis were left. 

“Hey, Lou?” Harry said, though it came out as more of a question.

Louis looked up from his book, scarf covering most of his face, hat sitting askew on his head. Or in Harry's opinion, the most adorable thing he had ever seen. 

“You got a date to the ball yet?”

Louis rolled his eyes, staring unimpressed at Harry. “You know I don't.”

Harry's heart fluttered, butterflies rolling in his stomach.

“I know. I was just wondering uhm, y'know if you wanted we could go? Together?.” Louis' eyes widened and Harry rushed to explain. “Just like, as friends. You don't have to, it was just an idea.”

“No,” Harry's heart sank.

“No I would love to go with you.”

“It's oka- I, what? You would?”

“Yeah, said Louis, laughing. “Yeah I would.”

“Oh.” Harry said dumbly, staring at Louis as he smiled at him. “Thank you.”

“Don't worry about it, yeah? Now c'mon I wanna go inside, I'm freezing. We can go get hot chocolates from the kitchens?”

Harry grinned, already packing his stuff away.

–-

When Harry had asked Louis to the ball, he knew it would be difficult for him. Despite the fact they were going as friends it was hard not to get swept up in it. They had met in the entrance hall, Louis in emerald green, Harry in light periwinkle blue. They had even swapped cufflinks so that they matched each other. 

They had managed to snag a table big enough for all their friends, chatting and laughing through five incredible courses. Harry had been rendered speechless all through dinner, eyes on Louis the whole time. 

Afterwards, when the tables had disappeared, all the couples took part in the first dance. Louis and Harry laughed the whole time, neither being very proficient in ballroom dancing. They tripped over their own feet more times than they could count, but Harry couldn't care less.

Later, when they were sitting by the fountain drinking punch that Niall had somehow managed to spike without a single teacher noticing, Harry was laughing loudly at the resemblance between the swan statue and his patronus. 

“Hey Lou, he giggled, “maybe one of these is your patronus.”

Louis stiffened against his side as Nick sauntered over to them.

“What are you talking about?” Nick looked at him in confusion. “Louis learnt his patronus weeks ago, he's been bragging about it for ages.”

When he turned round Louis was gone.

“Excuse me,” Harry said to Nick and their friends, pushing past people on his way to the door. He had to find Louis. There would be an explanation for this, there had to be.

When he finally made it through the doors, the entrance hall was filled with a silver light. His swan was floating in the middle. It turned to him. “Follow me,” it said, and turned, making its way out the oak front doors. 

The swan led him out into the snow-covered courtyard, decorated with rose petals and ice sculptures, couples walking hand in hand and snogging against statues. 

The noise of the ball soon fell away as Harry was led deeper and deeper into the maze of rose bushes. In the distance there was a light growing, and they seemed to be headed straight for it. They stopped a few feet from the light, the swan nudging its head, motioning for Harry to keep going.

Inside the little clearing sat an identical swan.

His soulmate's patronus.

Idly, he wondered if he could control it, and no sooner had he thought of it, the swan spread it's wings. He imagined it flying towards him and it did, balancing on his outstretched arm. Who are you? He thought as he stroked its head, silver light growing stronger. 

“Harry.”

A voice came from the shadows and his head snapped up to look for the person behind it.

“Louis.” He whispered, not quite believing it.

Louis smiled tentatively, stepping forwards. Harry's patronus flew to him, resting on his arm in an identical stance.

“It's you. It's been you all along.”

Louis nodded. 

“You're my soulmate.”

“And you're mine.”

Louis gestured to the bench beside them. “Shall we?” he asked nervously.

Harry sat, Louis' and his patronuses flying off to rest beside each other on the stones. 

“I'm sorry,” Louis started. “I should've told you from the start. I guess I was just scared that you wouldn't like me. I mean, we weren't exactly best friends back then. And then I guess I just got used to it. And I enjoyed messing with you. You're adorable when you're frustrated y'know. Anyway, I know it doesn't exactly make up for it, and you have every right to be mad at me but...”

“I'm not mad,” Harry said. “I'm not,” he repeated at Louis' incredulous look. He had always imagined when he met his soulmate he would be angry with them for everything they'd done. With Louis he couldn't bring himself to be mad.

“I would've done the same, I think. Besides it's kept me busy.”

Louis laughed, the sound ringing in the crisp air. “Harry, I have to tell you something.” He sounded nervous, voice a little shaky. “It's been killing me keeping this a secret for the past four years.”

“What,” Harry said, nudging Louis' leg with his own.

“I,” Louis said, blowing air out through his mouth. “I'm in love with you.”

“Louis,” Harry spoke after a moment. “I'm in love with you too.”

“Yeah,” said Louis, breath hitching.

“Yeah.”

Behind them both patronuses dissipated into the air, leaving behind a faint glow. In the back of his mind he knew that he would never be able to get back at Louis using is patronus. He would have to find some other way. For now though he didn't care, only one thought in his mind.

“C'mere then,” Harry whispered into the air between them. “Now kiss me, you fool.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, kudos and comments are always appreciated.  
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://sweetlouist91.tumblr.com/)!!  
> 


End file.
